90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Ivy
Blue Ivy is the 20th episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis SINGER HALEY REINHART GUEST STARS – PJ (guest star Nick Zano) proposes to Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) and Annie (Shenae Grimes) discovers he needs to get married in order to get the rest of his trust fund. Dixon (Tristan Wilds) confesses to Navid (Michael Steger) that he signed a record contract but admits he did not tell Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) because the label didn't want to sign her. Dixon also accepts a gig to play back up for Haley Reinhart, but doesn't tell Adrianna. Liam (Matt Lanter) asks Vanessa (guest star Arielle Kebbel) to move out and discovers she has emptied their joint bank account. Recap The episode begins; Annie and Naomi are on a mission to find out what secrets their rich yet charitable friend is hiding. Meanwhile, someone is probably sleeping with someone who they shouldn’t and tears are inevitable. Silver and Liam are so attracted to each other even though they deny it on the film set while Naomi can’t take her hands off of rich-boy, PJ. But what are his deep dark secrets that he is holding back? Navid has flown in for Raj’s funeral and everyone is so sorry for his wife, Ivy’s loss yet she is so tired of hearing it. Silver shows up and she and Navid attempt to have a conversation about Princeton and life. When Adrianna goes to get Dixon’s phone and tissues from his car, she picks up his cell to learn that he is still pursuing music; much to her surprise; she seems visibly hurt by the fact that Dixon has hidden this from her. Now she feels like he is keeping secrets and that does not sit well with her, especially since her life has been such an open book. Vanessa is still jealous of the relationship between Silver and Liam despite her close relationship with her cell phone. He lets her know that being at the funeral of someone who has died of cancer when you may have the cancer gene is really hard. He also lets Vanessa know that Navid and Silver have broken up and he does not know about her cancer tests. Big shocker when Vanessa corners Navid to tell him about Silver possibly having the cancer gene. Navid is shocked to hear about this. As Ivy is getting Naomi and Annie together to depart the funeral, Raj’s mother stops her and tells her that she wants to give her Raj’s ashes. It makes sense since they were married but this is too much for Ivy and she makes a run for it, she is visibly disturbed by this proposition. Vanessa and Liam are in a meeting for a new film; he is offered a limited speaking role because he is man candy but lacks acting ability. PJ cancels his couples massage with Naomi while she and Annie are chatting about the sexy Priest, Caleb and the fact that they have an urn in their kitchen. Urns are the latest decor apparently while Annie has convinced Caleb to talk to Ivy and try to relax her, about the whole situation. Meanwhile, from how things are shaping up, it might be over for Dixon and Adrianna. Dixon gets a phone call asking him to fill in on a show for Haley Reinhardt and if all goes well, she may ask him to go on tour with her. At the beach, Ivy is talking to Caleb about how hard it is to say good-bye to Raj. Caleb explains that everyone grieves differently and Raj’s family did a funeral for him the best way that they could, to honor his memories. Meanwhile, Naomi is spying on PJ to find out what he is doing and where he is going. Of course, he catches her squatting next to a car in a big floppy hat; much to her surprise and embarrassment. But Naomi confronts PJ about his dirty secrets aka Jenn and he hands her a box and tells her to open it. Turns out that it is a box of Cuban cigars and his big secret is that he is a Republican and Jen hates them so she considers that a dirty secret Meanwhile, Naomi regales Annie with the story of how PJ caught her in the garage spying on him where she pretended that she was peeing, as she couldn’t come up with a better excuse at the spur of the moment. When Adrianna gets home to see Dixon, Navid is staying at the house and she gets suspicious over the fact that Dixon has ditched her. She goes through his date book to find nothing so she looks at his laptop to see the shows secret location. Meanwhile, Annie goes to talk to PJ where he admits that he’s messing with Naomi, just having fun with her though he really likes her. He admits that he may be broke soon because if he is not married by the time he is 28, he loses his trust fund, and hence it’s imperative that he get married before that, if he wants any part of his trust fund. PJ thinks that Naomi may be the one but he only has two weeks to find a way around the clause in his trust, and is hence in a quandary. Silver confronts Liam about telling Navid about her cancer tests, and is visibly angry about his betrayal; he in turn defends himself by telling her that he did not do it. It is realized that Vanessa most likely spilled but Liam is reluctant to believe it. Adrianna goes down to where Haley Reinhardt is performing where she learns from the singer that Dixon will be performing as well. This totally throws her off and she storms out. Time for the Irish service at the beach where Caleb hands Annie his jacket. Naomi is so excited for Annie and for the relationship with PJ but she does not reveal his trust fund secret. Vanessa shows Liam her true colors by revealing that she blackmailed the producer of this new film so that he could get the lead. He tells her to get all her stuff and get out even though she claims that she loves him. Time to be honest at Raj’s beachside funeral where they have a great fire and cocktails. The group shares memories of their lost friend. Ivy breaks down and tells everyone that Raj was a liar by wishing that they could have been together longer but weren’t. She was especially hurt when he said that he did not love her anymore even though he was just trying to protect her already breaking heart, and was trying to save her a barrel full of pain. Annie tries to put her feelings for Caleb aside while Navid and Silver have a sit-down where he tells her that he wished she had asked him to stay and not go to Princeton. He tells her he will be there all the way, whatever happens. Liam comes home to an empty apartment and an empty register while Silver comes home to her test results. Adrianna finds out from Navid that Dixon has left to go on tour with Haley even though she has given up some of her dreams for him. When Annie gets home, Naomi is sitting with PJ when she flashes her new engagement ring. Guess PJ could not get out of his marriage clause. Over at Liam’s, Silver stops by with her genetic test results. They apparently confirm that she tested positive which leads her and Liam to get it on. At the beach, Ivy is ready to surf in the dark and someone passes her and says that she must have a death wish. Clearly she does and runs into the surf. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Special Guest Star :Haley Reinhart as Herself Recurring cast :Arielle Kebbel as Vanessa Shaw :Nick Zano as Preston Hillingsbrook :Robert Hoffman as Caleb Walsh Guest starring :Anoush Nevart as Miraya Kher :Brooke Forrest as Casey Anders Quotes :Caleb – The truth shall always set you free :Liam – This whole relationship has been a big lie :Vanessa – Life is short and we have to enhance every opportunity :Annie – Pretty soon I'm going to hell...don't need to add to that by defrocking a priest Trivia *This is the second blue episode *This is the first episode in the series with Ivy's name on it as well as the fifth to be named after a character. Music *"Bad Girls" by Asia Bryant *"Don't Go" by Wretch 32 featuring Josh Kumra *"Free" by Haley Reinhart *"Hello My Old Heart" by The Oh Hellos *"I Blame The Whiskey" by Scarlett Drive *"It Will Not Always Be Raining" by Tyler Heath *"Let Me Take You Out" by Actress *"Nowhere" by Wild Nothing *"Skip Town" by Evan Frankfort *"Yellow Line" by Them Terribles! Photos blueivystill5.jpg blueivystill1.jpg blueivystill7.jpg blueivystill8.jpg blueivystill10.jpg 4206.jpg 4208.jpg Picture_2.png Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4